Spica
by lori777
Summary: Un momento crucial en sus vidas, él desea su perdón por haberlo lastimado con su frialdad, y quizá cruce la línea. Yaoi -Lemon- KuroFai


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE © CLAMP**

**Nota****: Es mi primer **_**lemon**_**, aún bueno, creo que no salió como esperaba, lo siento , pero, la última opinión la tiene el público, ¿ustedes que dicen? **

**Advertencia****: Spoiler-Kurogane, Fai.**

**BL/yaoi**

**Spica**

Línea

No podía soportarla, no lograba concentrarse en nada concreto, se movía como ente, y ni siquiera pudo confiar en las palabras de _ella_. Nadie podía alejarlo de su figura, siguió a la caravana hasta el castillo Shirasagi, se quedo fuera de la habitación donde lo atendieron, incluso Mokona se quedó con él un rato. "_Vamos a rezar juntos para que Kurogane se alivie"_ dijo la bolita colocándose en su hombro, también ella derramaba grandes lágrimas, pero no dejo de rezar, él hizo lo mismo.

Cuidarse a si mismo nunca fue su prioridad, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que llevarlo a la habitación que Tomoyo les facilito, cuando el rubio simplemente cayó desmayado por el cansancio y el _hambre_. El mago era tan ligero como una pluma, así que el castaño no batalló para transportarlo. Fai despertó más tarde, se levantó asustado después de haber tenido un sueño terrible. En esa pesadilla aparecía Kurogane muerto, así que sin tomar ni un respiro, salió corriendo a buscar al moreno.

Nunca en su vida había tenido miedo de perder a alguien, en su mundo siempre fueron solo él y su hermano, incluso, su deseo "oscuro" de traer a la vida a _Fai_ no ha dejado de existir en su corazón aunque sabe que es imposible. Sin embargo por un momento imagino que si Kurogane moría, al contrario de desear traerlo a la vida, él preferiría morir.

Todos sus sentimientos serían expiados cuando abriera la puerta de golpe pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a Tomoyo dentro de la habitación, y la voz de Kurogane, eso le dio un respiro y lo ayudo a mantener la cabeza fría. El moreno mantenía una conversación con Tomoyo sobre el significado de la verdadera fuerza, las palabras tan profundas de Kurogane hicieron reflexionar a Fai, medito lo mal que había tratado al ninja y que quizá no es tan malo "cruzar la línea".

Fortaleza

En toda su vida nunca se imaginó sacrificarse por alguien como él, aprendió de su padre el significado de la fuerza pero lo olvido con el tiempo, o mejor dicho, la vida le arrebato aquella lección aprendida, su obsesión por ser el mías fuerte lo volvió alguien más sanguinario y peligroso, pero seguía siendo en el fondo ese "chiquillo", como solía llamarlo su padre.

Su carácter de intolerancia ante los apodos chistosos (aunque para él no eran ningún chiste), su lealtad, su aparente egoísmo, pero más que nada su deseo de fuerza, fue lo que lo hizo seguir avanzando. Con el tiempo se encariñó de cierto modo con Syaoran, e incluso con Sakura, pero con quien nunca creyó llevarse bien era con él… ese rubio mago sabelotodo. (N/a. Flacucho, tuerto, mentiroso xD).

Sin embargo, Fai era el reflejo de la parte oscura de su propio corazón, porque ese fatídico día, cuando perdió el control, deseo acabar con todo, incluso consigo mismo pero, a medida que reflexiono no era la manera más honorable para vivir… esa era la clave, vivir. Por eso _odia _a Fai, ¿cómo puede haber alguien que no tenga ganas de vivir? No iba a permitir que el rubio se rindiera tan fácilmente, cualquiera que fuera su pasado, no le interesaba, solo importaba el presente.

El momento en Celes fue crucial, la cumbre de todo, abandonarlo y seguir adelante, o salvarlo. La decisión fue tomada, no había vuelta atrás, su fuerza disminuyó al defenderlo de aquel rey, perdió una parte de su cuerpo para llevarlo consigo, el lazo estaba hecho.

Reencuentro

"_Perdona por hacerte esperar, por favor entra"_, Fai escuchó las palabras de Tomoyo-hime, de cierto modo no se sorprendió que supiera que él se encontraba fuera de la habitación pero si de la invitación. Sin embargo, el rubio dejo eso de lado y entró a la habitación, todo fue silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Qué podía hacer con tantos sentimientos acumulados? Lo único que atinó hacer fue golpear al moreno con fuerza.

—Es la revancha, Kuro-sama—exclamo con una sonrisa, Kurogane respondió el gesto.

—Bastardo, te moleré a golpes—amenazó.

Con una sonrisa, Tomoyo-hime se retiro para dejarlo a los dos solos. Fai no pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera y comenzará a llorar, no deseaba hacerlo frente a él pero no podía detener ese mar de lágrimas. ¿Era así de fácil? ¿Conseguir su perdón fue así de fácil? En realidad Kurogane era un hombre simple, "todo se soluciona a golpes", no sería sorpresa si algún día le da un coscorrón a la mismísima Sakura-hime.

—Deja de llorar…—dijo el moreno estoico.

—Perdona Kuro-sama pero realmente me asustaste—confesó Fai con su sonrisa burlona de aquellos días.

—No moriré tan fácil—declaró el moreno con una sonrisa, —_aún tengo cosas que hacer_— pensó en voz baja, refiriéndose al tal Fei Wong Reed, el asesino de sus padres.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Fai sintió que lo mejor era dejar solo al moreno pero sus pies no obedecían, así que se acomodo en una esquina de la cama, Kurogane no dijo nada, estaba algo débil para ponerse a gritarle, aunque la verdad no encontraba palabras para dirigirse a él, a pesar de que todo seguiría siendo igual que antes.

—Creo que debo de decir "gracias"…—dijo el rubio de pronto para romper el silencio. Kurogane hizo un gruñido. —En verdad te agradezco el haberme salvado— corrigió Fai pero ni aún así obtuvo respuesta. —¿Estas enojado Kurorin?—pregunto el rubio con estilo muy _moe_ (N/a. saben a lo que me refiero jejeje).

—Los viejos hábitos no se pierden—dijo el moreno intentando no explotar, pero estaba al límite.

—¡Vaya! Al menos atraje tu atención… ¿quizá estas arrepentido de haberme salvado?— de donde salio esa pregunta, ni él mismo sabía.

—Lo que hice o no, es cosa mía, y yo nunca me arrepiento…—espeto el moreno, Fai abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreír.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Así podré estar más tiempo con Kuromi!—exclamo Fai lanzándose sobre Kurogane, parece que olvido su herida. El guerrero solo hizo una mueca de molestia, a la cual Fai reaccionó. —Perdón…—dijo con las manos juntas, —creo que me emocione—agregó desviando la mirada.

El siguiente movimiento de Kurogane sorprendió al rubio, el moreno se mordió su dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, Fai no pudo evitar poner una cara de "deseo" pues aún era un _vampiro_, y necesitaba de la sangre de Kurogane para sobrevivir. Dudo unos momentos en acercarse, quería contenerse, no deseaba hacerle más daño. Pero el moreno no espero más a Fai, es decir, no se estaba desangrando por gusto.

—No me importa lo que digas… bebe—ordeno el moreno, Fai contrajo la cara, y sin más que hacer, obedeció.

Fai lamió el dedo de Kurogane, bebió toda la sangre que esa pequeña herida pudo darle pero necesitaba más, sin pedir permiso, rasgó la piel de Kurogane para encontrar más de ese líquido maravilloso, el moreno tenía un gesto de dolor, por ello Fai se detuvo, temeroso de haberlo lastimado tanto. No era justo, es decir, Kurogane había perdido tanto por él, y hasta ahora sólo se ha aprovechado.

—Continua…—dijo el moreno, en serio que no se estaba desangrando por gusto.

—¿Esta bien?—pregunto Fai controlando su _hambre_.

—Esto lo provoqué yo…—se escudo el moreno, Fai bajo la mirada. —Deja de tratarme con consideración… parece que fuera un desconocido—espeto el moreno molesto.

Sin decir nada más, le dejo claro al mago, que él no era un desconocido sino el hombre que ha salvado su vida en más de una ocasión, pero no se cofunda lector, no era su manera de cobrarse, más bien algo que como diría la bruja de las dimensiones, es _inevitable_. El más sorprendido en este cuadro por supuesto es el rubio, que nunca imaginó, ni remotamente que Kurogane tenía esos sentimientos, o que él mismo podía llegar a experimentar algo de ese tipo… todo esto se resume a un beso.

Kurogane sostenía la cabeza de Fai con la única mano que tenía, mientras apretaba sus labios con los suyos, en realidad el moreno no tenía mucha experiencia en el campo del amor, mucho menos en lo que se refiere a los besos pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Fai se dejo llevar por dos simples razones: no estaba molesto y el olor a sangre lo atraía mucho, de hecho, esa atracción fue tanta que casi en automático, el rubio mordió el labio de Kurogane hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Fai lamió como gatito la sangre de la herida que él mismo provocó en el moreno, Kurogane lo detuvo un momento, las cosas se habían salido un poco de su control (N/a. Kurogane seme xD). Sus rostros se separaron un poco, Fai parecía perdido aún en el deseo de la sangre, relamía sus labios una y otra vez. Kurogane ni se inmuto ante aquella mirada.

—Te digo bebas, pero hazlo despacio… no quiero que me llené de "agujeros"—comentó el moreno trayendo a la realidad a Fai.

—Lo siento Kuromi, no pude evitarlo… —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Kurogane se acercó a él de nuevo, pero esta vez fue él quien mordió a Fai, el rubio solo hizo un leve sonido de queja, pero era más la incertidumbre de saber porque aquella reacción.

—No es divertido que te muerdan—declaro el moreno algo cansado, y ataco de nuevo pero con más fuerza dejando marca, Fai no pudo evitar gemir.

—Basta Kuromi, pareces perro—dijo Fai con la esperanza de hacerlo enojar y detener su ataque, más sin embargo, el moreno contestó con otro mordisco.

Poco a poco, Fai fue cediendo, esa última mordida lo hizo casi derretirse por lo que se dejo caer sobre la cama, ni Kurogane, ni Fai tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la atmósfera era muy diferente a cualquier otra en el pasado, pero ninguno detuvo el avance de los eventos.

Kurogane poseía un lado seductor que ni siquiera conocía, pero como una vez dijo a Fai, al moreno no le gusta perder, por ello no quiso perder terreno. El rostro de Fai enrojeció como nunca antes en su vida, mientras Kurogane marcaba su territorio, jugando en el abdomen del rubio, Fai se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, pero Kurogane se dio cuenta y el mismo tomó su brazo para besar su mano. El lector debe estar conciente que en este momento, Fai lucía gran parte de su torso desnudo, (N/a, benditas yukatas *¬*). Kurogane termino de deshacerse de esa inútil yukata, Fai lo ayudo, (N/a, le dio una mano xD).

Kurogane beso su cuello, mientras que Fai correspondía lo suyo con fugaces besos en el torso del moreno, cansado de preámbulos la mano de Kurogane se movió a terrenos desconocidos provocando a Fai un dulce sonido. Sin previo aviso, llevado por el deseo, Kurogane penetró a Fai, el rubio se sujeto fuerte del moreno, tanto que abrió parte de su herida, la sangre comenzó a verse a través de la venda pero el moreno no se detuvo a pesar de las suplicas de Fai.

— ¡Te…estas lastimando…!—gemía Fai, mientras besaba la herida. Sin embargo no sucedió. —Por favor…—suplico, pero fue callado por un beso, un largo beso.

Fai sujeto su rostro con las manos, mientras que Kurogane hacía fuerzas con su brazo para no dejarlo ir. El rubio volvió a besarlo, dejando escapar dulces gemidos mientras lo hacía, no quería hacerle daño pero no había como detenerlo. De pronto, el moreno simplemente se desplomó sobre el rubio.

—¿Duele?—cuestiono el rubio acariciando la nuca del moreno, el no dijo nada. Con esfuerzo, se movió despacio para _salir_ del rubio y por fin dejó descansar su enorme humildad.

Existían muchas preguntas en la cabeza de Fai del porque la situación término como lo hizo más no quiso romper el encanto hacerlas, mejor dejo que el moreno durmiera. Fai salió despacio de la habitación, apenas podía moverse pero era preferible eso que ver a Kurogane amanecer, ¿ahora que se dirían? No tenía la respuesta.

El sol alumbra la tierra que desde tiempos inmemoriales lo ha visto nacer, todos se levantan para su encuentro, Kurogane recupero sus colores después de dormir mucho, Syaoran aún seguía siendo el chico serio que conocieron desde Tokio, Mokona estaba más alegre, y Fai tenía un secreto, pero pronto sería develado. Fai miró su rostro, duro como siempre, inmutable (casi siempre), él lo vio y no dijo nada, ni un reproche nada, quizás las cosas irían bien.

**FIN**


End file.
